


flower child

by whoalev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Magical Realism, oikawa talks to flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoalev/pseuds/whoalev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi finds a boy talking to his mother's flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower child

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYY happy birthday to rainy!!!! you're really great and I hope you had a amazing day with lots of cake and more cake to come! and I hope you enjoy this fic too ;w;
> 
> i actually tried to read over this one but still excuse my crime of endless commas and whatever else is wrong, which im sure is much

“What are you doing in my garden?” Iwaizumi was ready for an adventurous day of running around and bug catching, but right in the middle of his garden was a small brown haired boy crouched in front of a patch of daffodils.    
  
The boy in question had the gall to glare up at Iwaizumi when startled from his cautious touches.    
  
Already irritated with the situation, Iwaizumi huffed, tapped his net against his shoulder, and repeated the question. He was a busy boy, with some bug catching to do, he most definitely did not have time for whatever this was!    
  
The boy rolled his eyes, stood up to glare at Iwaizumi, now at eye level.   
  
“The flowers were crying! They’re upset because no one’s been taking care of them.” The boy stomped his foot while pouting, looking honestly very upset about the state of the flowers. Iwaizumi glanced behind him and scrunched up his nose. They looked fine to him.   
  
Huffing, the brown haired boy went back to crouching around the garden, whispering soothing hush words to a batch of hydrangeas.    
  
The kid must be new to the neighborhood, Iwaizumi’s lived here for pretty much his whole life and he’s never seen a kid his age around yet. And yet he knew about his mother’s garden? And how no one’s been taking care of it since her absence. She’d gone on a business trip for a few days and had left the garden’s care on Iwaizumi and her husband. It was her pride and joy, and so she had left a list of detailed instructions on the fridge, all of which both Iwaizumi and his father completely ignored, claiming they had no time for such busy work. It had been three days, with four more to go until his mother returned, the flowers would be just fine!    
  
Apparently to strange kids that wandered into other people's gardens, the flower were in fact not fine.    
  
Nevertheless, Iwaizumi still wanted nothing to do with annoying brown haired kid who spoke to flowers! They looked completely fine to Iwaizumi, and he didn’t want some stranger messing around with his mother’s flowers, definitely not. He’d be the one to get yelled at if she found something amiss.      
  
“Get out of my mom’s garden please.”    
  
“I thought you said this was your garden?”   
  
Iwaizumi was only six, and he’s never felt such intense aggravation towards anyone in his life before. His mother father always told him  _ deep breaths Hajime, deep breaths.  _

 

“It's my mom's. Get out.” 

 

The kid stuck his chin up and shrugged, “Well you're mom sure sucks at keeping her flowers happy.” 

 

Iwaizumi almost dropped his net. Almost. His grip held on, strained with each syllable the boy breathed.    
  


When Iwaizumi didn't respond to the boys jeer, the boy stopped his gentle touches to the flowers and slowly stood up from the hydrangeas. The tension was thick, the flowers shivered, and the brown haired boy realize he probably went a bit over the line. Stepping carefully away from garden, the boy braced himself for the tackle he saw coming straight at him, it was liked straight out of action movie his mother didn’t like him watching. All scary and in slow motion

 

A scuffle in the grass, and a scolding from Iwaizumi’s father later, the boy scampered off in a rush of angry tears and definitely a lot more dirtier than before. Iwaizumi shrugged it off, serves him right. Hopefully he wouldn't have to see that obnoxious face again. 

 

-

 

The next day Iwaizumi wasn't so lucky.    
  
Right in the middle of catching a really great stag beetle, the best Iwaizumi has seen all day! A loud cough from behind startles him into dropping his net letting the beetle make it’s great escape. Iwaizumi doesn’t even have it in him to yell out in anguish. Forlorn and abject, he turns around and goes completely blank when he see’s the brown haired kid from the day before. He’s sporting a ridiculous sparkly bandaid on his cheek, decorated with ufo’s and neon alien heads.    
  
Looking rather pained, the boy thrusts a vase of purple flowers -that totally escaped Iwaizumi at first glance- towards Iwaizumi, a prominent pout on his lips.    
  
“These are hyacinth, they say sorry.”    
  
Iwaizumi stared at the vase in the kids grubby little hands. Squinting at purple flowers and then at the boy. Iwaizumi warily pulled the vase into his arms.    
  
“Are the flowers saying sorry or you?”    
  
The boy gaped for a moment then glared. Glancing to the side while a flush rose to his cheeks he coughed a bit.     
  
“Me.  _ I’m _ sorry, geeze.” crossing his arms he stared steadily at Iwaizumi, “I’m Oikawa Tooru.”    
  
“Iwaizumi Hajime.” holding back the urge to turn around, walk into his house, and not come out for the rest of the day, Iwaizumi’s mother had taught him manners and he’d try his best to uphold them. So he introduced himself and thanked Oikawa for the vase of flowers, regretfully accepting his apology.    
  
Oikawa was quick to stop pouting and was all smiles, talking a mile a minute about anything and everything. It took Iwaizumi by surprise and he rushed to keep up, but let the other boy go on once he realized they were fine with yabbering on, pausing a few times to let Iwaizumi solemnly nod his head in response to a question and would continue on.    
  
They both ended up back in the garden, Oikawa was surprisingly quiet as he listened to the flowers rustling in the soft breeze. His fingertips gently brushed over the soft petals of a few vibrant violets and pansies. Nodding his head, Oikawa’s brows furrowed and that pout returned back on his lips.   
  
Setting down the vase of hyacinth, Iwaizumi watched Oikawa huff out a breath and set his shoulders.    
  
“I’m sorry. I lied yesterday.” Oikawa eyes flicked to Iwaizumi and back to the flowers, “I mean they were crying; the flowers. They were just sad that your mom wasn’t taking care of them? They love her very much. She has a nice garden and takes really good care of them .”    
  
Appropriately surprised Iwaizumi gapped for a second, he didn’t expect that.    
  
Lightly shoving Oikawa with his shoulder, Iwaizumi grunted, “Then why’d you say that dummy?”    
  
Oikawa bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders.    
  
“My mom’s out of town, my dad and I are supposed to be taking care of them but,” Iwaizumi shrugged with one shoulder and laid back in the grass, “I thought they’d be fine.”   
  
Gasping like he’s just heard the biggest scandal on the block -which to Oikawa this probably was- the boy stood over Iwaizumi, tiny arms on his hips, blocking out the sun from Iwaizumi’s eyes.     
  
“We're going to fix this right now!”   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
For the rest of the afternoon Iwaizumi was dragged around by a fervent Oikawa. They watered the plants, pulled weeds, and whispered sweets stories to them. Iwaizumi never really cared for his mother’s garden, sure it was nice to look at and sometimes really cool bugs would hide between the flowers. Yet laying down in the grass afterwards with Oikawa, Iwaizumi thinks he could learn to appreciate his mother’s garden a lot more now. Especially considering how much effort it takes to maintain it, now he was feeling a bit guilty for neglecting it to begin with.   
  
Laying on his stomach Oikawa kicked his bare feet in the air, head pillowed on top of his arms humming a little toon.    
  
“The flowers are singing right now Iwa-chan, they’re really happen you took care of them today!”    
  
The day, despite not going how Iwaizumi had planned out in the beginning - he especially did not think Oikawa was going to saunter back, not with an apology at least- had gone rather well. Actually Iwaizumi found that he had a lot of fun taking care of the garden with Oikawa.   
  
Glaring up at the sky, and hoping he didn’t regret this, Iwaizumi asked Oikawa if he would like to come over tomorrow to help him out with the garden again.    
  
The response was immediate, Oikawa flopped right on top of Iwaizumi - elbowing him the stomach-  and squirmed in glee.    
  
“Of course Iwa-chan! The flowers love me the most so I’ll obviously have to come over tomorrow, and then the next day up until your mom comes back, maybe even after that.”    
  


Oikawa received what Iwaizumi thought was a well recived headbut to the nose.    
  
“Stop elbowing me dummy, that hurts!”    
  
Gripping his nose Oikawa scoffed, “And you’re big forehead to my nose hurts even more!”     
  
Iwaizumi growled and chased after a squealing Oikawa.   
  
The rest of the day was spent running around in the grass, hunting for bugs, and talking to plants. Iwaizumi sort of didn’t want to say, but he was glad he found a weird brown haired kid in his mother’s garden.    
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and thus a beautiful friendship blossomed   
> can u tell i hit a blank on the title
> 
> also sorry if the end feels rushed ? i wasn't sure how to end it


End file.
